Malon's Sexploits
by NamelessJerk
Summary: Malon finds herself in various compromising positions. OOC-heavy


Link was trying, honestly, he was, to listen to the redhead talking to him on the dirt trail connecting Hyrule Castle to Castle Town. Being able to see her made it hard, though.

"You said you were going to the castle, right?" She began. He answered in the affirmative before turning to face her, and found his ears were having trouble hanging on to all her words after that, as most of his conscious mind was occupied by his eyes taking her in. "I was wondering if..." The first thing he noticed was her face. Two playful cerulean pools that immediately convinced him that he needed her company, perched above a pair of luscious, pouty, ruby-red lips he just wanted to disappear into, all framed by a long mane of firey red hair... "you would be..." Immediately below that, his eyes wandered down her neckline to observe her white blouse, pulled taut over the biggest, fullest pair of tits he had ever seen, with a generous amount of cleavage that looked so inviting... "my daddy?" Peering down even further, the bright sunlight shone through the thin material of her violet skirt, rendering visible the shadow of her appealingly wide hips, and the thighs he felt compelled to pull around his own waist...

"So, what do you say?" she asked, at which point he realized he had been staring when she was expecting an answer. What was the question? 'I was wondering if you would be my daddy?' That couldn't possibly be right...

"I'm sorry, would you mind repeating that?" He asked, making sure to maintain eye contact. Malon grinned at this. She had had plenty of sex before, but this alleged Kokiri boy who had asked her for directions to this castle was the first man she ever felt a need for, sight-unseen, without a free drink or seven convincing her he was fuckable, or her father's disapproval of him turning it into an act of rebellion. She had come to town shopping for clothes, but the sight of his gorgeous face and the musculature doing a bad job of hiding under his clothes set her on a mission. Luckily, her father seemed to be taking his usual impromptu post-delivery nap at the castle. As a grown woman, she didn't need him home ASAP, per se, but it was as good a topic as any to start a conversation with the incredible hunk, and she could always tell him the truth (That is to say, the hunk, not her father, definitely not her father... Although...) once the deed was done. Which, judging by how quickly his eyes started descending, she figured they'd be getting to soon.

"No problem. See my daddy delivered some milk to the castle, and he hasn't come back yet. Since you're going to the castle anyway, would you mind helping me look for him?" As she said this, she swung her shopping bag behind her back to clamp her wrist with her free hand and leaned forward, thrusting her chest out and punctuating her question with a giggle.

Link got an idea. He couldn't get into the castle, as the dirt road ended in a second gate, this one actually guarded. He tried climbing the hill that it ran into, but apparently he wasn't the first person to try it, as there was a second guard watching the bottom of the hill from the other side, forcing him to turn back... But if this woman could have this effect on him without even trying (as far as he knew), then she'd definitely be able to hold the attention of those two guards and any others he couldn't sneak past while he looked for Zelda!

"Okay, I'll help you, but I'm gonna need your help first..." He told her. She agreed to it when she saw the tent he had pitched while he'd been thinking, and followed his instructions to climb the vine behind him and then go down the ladder into the gate they were both inside, Link faced Malon and put his hands on her shoulders. She obediently sank to her knees and set down her bag before he even applied pressure, her eyes shining up at him as her hands found his thighs.

"This may sound forward," he began, "but have you ever given a blowjob?"

An enthusiastic "Way ahead of ya" was her answer, licking her lips as she freed his erection from his tunic and tights.

"Actually, that's not what I was going to ask you to do." was what he would have said. But Malon went straight to work, cradling his balls in one hand, stroking the shaft with the other, and pressing her tongue to his cockhole and swirling it around until she'd covered the head completely. His only sexual experience was Saria taking his virginity last night, and while she was great on her back, her blowjob just couldn't compare to this Malon girl's... His brain had gone for a swim, and "Actually, that's-" was all he managed, the rest of it trailing off into grateful moans.

Malon was feeling pretty appreciative herself. This guy had a good length, and as she transitioned from kissing the head to sucking her way down his pole, she was surprised to feel him expand to what was easily the thickest she'd ever had. Choking a bit, she pulled him all the way out of her mouth and coughed to the side.

"Are you okay?" he asked immediately.

"Better than okay," she answered, nuzzling him into her cheek with star in her eyes, "you have a magnificent cock"

At that point he would have explained his plan to her, if she hadn't kissed his left nut, then started sucking on the right, flooding his conscious thought in pleasure again. Loosening her belt, she snuck a hand under her skirt to rub at her soaked slit while the other hand kept his rod steady for her to drag her tongue up it.

"Feel free to use your hands," she offered before wrapping her lips around him and descending again. She moaned happily when she felt his fingers lace through her hair, but was disappointed to find him gently holding her head rather than holding her down on his base or thrusting roughly into her throat. It was hard to complain when her mouth was full of heaven though, and at that thought she pushed her panties aside and three fingers in to her pussy and doubled her pace going down on him.

He was throbbing in seconds, and Malon was thumbing her clit in anticipation of his load. Her eagerness was rewarded as his thick, sticky essence flooded her mouth. It was the best cum she had ever tasted, so sweet and tangy... If she were the princess, whatever he had been eating would become the mandatory diet of all penis owners, for the benefit of cocksuckers everywhere... Dragging her closed lips off of his head, she shifted to a squatting position, looked directly up at him and opened wide, showing off the viscous white load she was tasting. Then she closed her mouth, swallowed, relishing the thick, oozing sensation running down her throat, and opened wide again, sticking her tounge out so that he could see it was all gone.

A breathless "Wow..." was all he could manage.

"Wow yourself, you're still hard," she observed, sliding her panties down her legs and pulling the front of her skirt up "And just look how wet you've made me!" she commented, spreading her legs and her lower lips as wide as she could. "I need you now, Link, fuck me!"

"I... Really want to!" he started.

"So do it!" she commanded.

"I shouldn't, listen, Malon, I really need to get into the castle and find Princess Zelda! I brought you here so you could distract a pair of guards!"

"It can wait! First I want you to break that ladder by fucking me against it!"

"No, Malon, I feel the same way, I really do, but I need to fulfill the Deku Tree's dying wish!"

That didn't put out her fire, but it certainly died down a bit. "Oh. Well alright then. But promise me one thing first"

"Of course, anything," he agreed as he stuffed himself back into his tights.

"Promise you'll stop by Lon Lon Ranch and fuck me with that wonder-cock whenever you can."

He gulped, then promised.

"It doesn't even really need to be on Lon Lon Ranch, if you see me out shopping, feel free to pull me into an alley and give it to me."

"So you'll help me?" he snapped, needing to change the subject before he really did waste the rest of the day fucking her.

"Of course. Now smack me."

He took a second to process this. "What?" was the next word out of his mouth.

"Smack me, hard, on the cheek. She instructed. "To distract the guards, I'll need to look like I was just assaulted, so slap my cheeks, tear open my clothes, maybe even bite me a little."

"Uhm... Okay," he agreed, understanding the logic of it but being reluctant to hurt her. He brought his right hand up to her cheek, and her eyes gazed lovingly into his. Her eyes flinching shut as he was about to connect stopped his hand dead in it's tracks, and instead of smacking her he gently stroked her cheek, delighting in the soft touch of her creamy skin.

"What's the matter?" she whined

"I can't hurt you," he whined back, "you're my friend, you've never done anything bad to me..."

"But I want you to

""I know..."

"And I actually like it"

"I know..."

"Think of it like this:" she offered, lacing the fingers of her right hand through his left "you can make it up to me later by making me cum once for each slap when you fuck me. So would you do me a favor, Fairy Boy, and bitchslap me silly?"

"Alright..." At that, he brought his free hand up and cracked it against her cheek, trying to go just hard enough to leave a mark. A satisfied groan slipped out of her lips.

"Now again, harder!" He obliged her, and she exhaled a "fuck yeah" as she recoiled.

"Grab me by the collar, or my neck, to hold me still!" He did so, opting for the collar, hearing her next suggestion as he swung: "Make sure to catch my other cheek on the way back!" He followed her orders and noticed she was biting her lower lip after that. He noticed something else, and released her collar.

"That's enough slapping, your cheek's red enough now..." he told her, gently running his fingers over the handprint. Then he reached in to the neckline of her blouse and tore it down to where it was tucked in to her skirt, finding himself presented with her massive breasts straining against the cups of a black lace bra. Feeling the blood rush down between his legs, he knelt down and found himself eye-level with them as he tore a slit from the bottom of her skirt up to her creamy left thigh. He was surprised to see her grab the strap connecting the cups of her bra by either end and pull it apart, leaving the girls to hang, with their ponity pink nipples...

"It wouldn't make sense for a man to molest me and leave my tits alone, would it?" Link couldn't really argue... "Go ahead, tug on my nipples. Pinch'em, twist'em, suck on them... Whatever you want..." He didn't trust himself to do that last one, but he did his best with the first three. He started off tugging on the left while pinching the right, then pinching lefty and twisting righty, cycling through like that. Malon told him to be rougher, and once he complied she leaned in to whisper in his ear.

"Yeah, that's right, punish me... I was a bad girl, bouncing my breasts and swinging my hips in front of you whenever I brought you a drink... Now, you've got me cornered, you're gonna fuck me 'til I faint, there's nothin I can do about it and I deserve it..."

Swept up in her dirty talk, he sank his teeth into her neck, eliciting a scream of "Oh FUCK me, YES!" and her arms and left leg wrapped tightly around him, pressing his confined erection up against her slit, the juices of which were seeping through her skirt and into his tights.

"It's not too late to fuck me, y'know..." she breathed, her lustful haze evident in her voice "Hold me down, I'll struggle, make it look as convincing as possible..."

Mustering all his will power, he managed to push her back, and explained "Believe me, I really do want to... But I'm pretty sure, if we fuck right now, I'll never make it into the castle..." Malon's heart sank at that. "I'll go get those guards now..." It's a small consolation, she thought to herself, but between two guys at least I'll get to cum once today...

As Link sprinted up the dirt path to the guards, his painfully erect cock bouncing against his navel, he contemplated turning back. He knew he wanted to fuck her, but he knew that he shouldn't if he wanted to reach the Princess. " _I could still fuck her!_ But should I fuck her? _I_ _ **want**_ _to fuck her!_ But I shouldn't fuck her. _It would be_ _ **amazing**_ _if I fucked her!_ But I can fuck her later, it would be irresponsible to do it now. _But that just makes it hotter!_ " was the chorus of his inner monlog."You guys, come quick, there's trouble at the gate guard house! I think some woman's being assaulted!" he told the guards, and as he watched them bound down the path, knowing who was waiting for them, knowing what they were about to do, knowing it was too late to do anything but regret it, he came to his conclusion: "I should have fucked her."


End file.
